gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grinder
The Grinder was a Boomer variant recently fielded by the Locust Horde. They are equipped with a Mulcher machine gun, which they can use to lay down thunderous suppressive fire on enemy troops. They wear standard armor with the exception that their chest-plate has a high collar to protect their neck from both enemy fire and possibly from being hit and burned by the shells expelled from their own gun. To protect their heads, they sport a high, flat-topped, cylindrical helmet with the Locust symbol shining in the center. Their helmets make them less vulnerable to headshots than other Boomers, except for the Mauler. History Assault on Ilima When General RAAM attacked the city of Ilima with a Kryllstorm to raid it from its human population, Grinders were among the locust aiding the general in following the orders given by Queen Myrrah. They first appear when a Corpser creates an Emergence Hole so the troops can move in. Another one later attacked Zeta-Six while they searched Echo-Five. Around Ilima City Hall a Grinder guarded the park from any intruders until it fell at the hands of Zeta. More grinders appeared inside Ilima City Hall, two ambushed Zeta from the corners and one more appeared upstairs firing at the gears as they dealt with the rest of their enemies, another Grinder ambushed Zeta-Six while they used the Hammer of Dawn outpost. Operation: Hollow Storm Numerous Grinders were encountered by COG forces during this Campaign when the COG troops breached the Hollow. Two were encountered defending a torture barge, but was dealt with by Delta. After taking over the barge they docked at a drop of point where another attacked them which was overcome. Many more appeared on the New Hope Research Facility to try to prevent the gears from leaving attacking them both in the facility and on the outside when they boarded the wagons (one was particularly killed because the incoming razorhail) however all of them were defeated. Lambent Pandemic Griders first re-appeared in Delta's infiltration of the locust compound in the Deadlands on their way to Anvil Gate. One was defending a staging area at the first gate to the Compound with a unit of Savage Drones and a Digger Boomers. Later that night grinders laid siege to Anvil Gate where they passed through the first door and escorted the Maulers to the door, three layers were defeated but the fourth was able to pass through but were soon met by Victor Hoffman and Dom Santiago who dispatched of them easily, the next day they tried to prevent the gears from departing in a submarine but all failed, later on they participated in the Battle of Azura with one of them being guarding a siegebeast alongside a mauler but was killed, another one appeared on an elevator were it tried to destroy it but was stopped, another one appeared outside the elevator room waiting for the gates to open but was ambushed and killed and a last one appeared on one of the control rooms where he was guarding one of the consoles but was ultimately killed. Multiplayer Horde 2.0 Grinders appear in both campaign and Horde, but more frequently in the latter. They will usually move in first, with Drones close behind. They mainly provide suppressing fire. Grinders are vulnerable to the Scorcher, as they will lower their Mulcher for a few seconds. This, however, is extremely dangerous, especially if you have nothing to go into cover with nearby. Behind the Scenes *Grinders were originally playable in Beast Mode in Gears of War 3, but they were taken out for unknown reasons. External links * http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/enemies/GrinderBoomers References 1. Gears of War 2 Category:Locust Horde